Persona: Crimson Garden
by crimson-dust-blade
Summary: Due to family problems Murasame Takao is left to live with his grandparents back in Kamogawa, Japan. In the suburbs of a small community he learns that the people are a scared bunch ridden of any form of happiness. Will the new Persona users be able to bring back happiness to this town? Original Persona idea.
1. Chapter 1

New story idea for the Persona section and hopefully everyone else may have a chance to enjoy it. Whether I have a ton of readers or not thank you for taking the time out of your schedule to read this. That aside I don't own Persona nor the characters made by Atlus and will not claim them for my own. I also don't plan to take any kind of profit out of this story, did I do this right?

Takao memories were slightly fuzzy as he hanged onto the guard rail that supported him the whole trip to Kamogawa, Japan. He could only recall the incident between his parents that his father bought a train ticket for Takao out to his grandpa's place for the next year. It may have been during his last year of high school but it beats staying in an unhealthy environment as his parents clears their problems up.

Standing at a close 5'11 with tan skin and brown hair that stopped neatly over his shoulders he towered most of the passengers throughout the trip. His physique was quite healthy for his size as it just went along with everything. His black leather coat kept him warm as Fall was rolling in and Summer coming to an end. His green eyes behind a few wisp of his bangs watched the scenery for the most part avoiding most of the passengers stares.

When the train came to a stop Takao realized it was the last stop for the day and it would be a good hour walk to his grandpa's place. His grandpa offered to pick him up or wait at the station but Takao refused saying 'it would allow him to get to know the suburbs on the way to his place'. He suspected the train to make it to his destination by 8 pm but due to the delay he was already two hours late and the full moon loomed over the presence of the city.

"If memory serves me right grandpa stays at least three blocks from the station." Takao mumbled to himself as he waked through the station and into the city, very few people were out at this hour and the convenience store looked closed for now. "There goes the taxi idea."

20 minutes into the walk he came across the park he used to play at during his younger years, the supermarket that had been ran by his grandpa's friends, and the temple where people would worship their gods for the year wishing upon wealth, health, and possibly any charms for that specific someone or some place.

During the walk snow came down at a light pour but the winds made it difficult to see through some of the signs. Lucky for him cars weren't driving or for the most part no one didn't really own a car so locomotion was safe.

Oddly enough the snow storm didn't let up for a few minutes that Takao navigated himself to a nearby house and rested near it shielding him from the storm. His phone read no reception. When the storm calmed down he peeked through building to realize that the sky gone red and two blue moons shining ever so brightly watched over him. To his left and right the streets were recognizable but cued many differences as of to no sign of storm was once here before.

"Something is not right here." He whispered taking only a few steps from his current position. "Two moons and I'm no longer cold, this is really freaking me out." he huffed out a minor laugh as he fixed his coat and continued to walk. He figured nothing would come of the situation by just sitting back and waiting.

Onthe road that would normally show his grandpa's place at the end of the block shown a distance path that led to nothing but one mansion surrounded by a steel fence. His travels from before repeated the awkward scenario that the few places he walked by no longer existed. All that remained was this one mansion.

Dealing with my family problems wouldn't be so bad at this point.

Standing at the entrance he looked at various parts of the fence looking for an intercom to get in touch with the owners of the mansion. Sadly none was found so he remained locked out. Instead of giving up during this crisis and waiting for help he circled the fence to the point he found a gate at the corner leading towards the back of the place.

"Sorry for trespassing but hopefully anyone would understand why I'm doing this." He knew his words would go unheard but he felt that it is necessary to apologize in advance.

Through a graveled path that lead him to the backyard he learned that the scenery was more lively then what the town gave off before. A fresh array of crimson vines and trees that reached far beyond his vision could perceive. In his travels through the crimson garden nothing seemed to jump through the trees to attack him, to make matters worst their was not even an insect sound to be heard. So each step was taken with caution till he made it through the garden.

Under the hill that Takao waited at he seen a human figure walking through the garden and the backdoor entrance to the mansion. Upon further investigation he realized the figure took on the form of slender young woman dressed in blue and white one piece business uniform. The skirt stopped a little over her knees revealing the black stockings and short high heels. She had silver hair that made its way down her back and near her rear and pale skin to compliment her features.

"Excuse me." Takao went to get her attention from afar but enough to be heard. She jumped some and a worried expression formed over her face. "Wait a minute, hear me out first before you think negatively of me." She took a step back for every step he took to get near her before he stopped. Now you're just hurting my feelings, doesn't she find this the least bit strange? "You're a resident of this area most likely? What's going on here?"

She broke into a sprint with a delicate run into the mansion slamming the door after her. Any pride Takao had left over was shattered in those few moments he could only scratch the back of his head.

"Some help you were." he huffed in an exhausted manner. Odds are she locked the door after herself so entrance is still forbidden, it answered one thing though. He's not alone in this bizarro world.

An unworldly sound started to bubble after him Takao motioned himself at least a few feet away from it. A puddle of blue goo was bubbling away from him and it rises with each second as if it was alive. It eventually changed into a blue cloak figure with a skeletal legs and arms holding onto a scythe hovering from its position. Where the head was supposed to be was a white mask with red glyphs over it looking at him from behind the dark figure. It swung the scythe at him without hesitation.

Leaping back only a few inches from a fatal blow he rolled further from it regaining his step. "Not the friendly type I take it." Turning from it he sprinted from the creature for dear life as panic starting to seep into his heart. From the corner of Takao eyes he could see it floating above the ground over him.

It thrown its scythe hindering any kind of escape for Takao that its body formed near the weapon and attempted to swing at him again.

_NOT YET!_

Without a second thought he countered the swing himself by grasping onto the pole of the weapon preventing the fatal swipe over his body. He knew it was a bad idea but it kept him alive a little while longer as he thought of his next move.

Afloat for a few seconds as iron burned his back and pain sat in the blood poured quickly to the ground and across the trees. Little did Takao know he fell to his knees releasing the pole and seeing a second figure with a scythe in its hand, his own blood dripping from the weapon.

"What a-...shitty way to die." His body without the energy to support him fell forward to the ground as the two figures floated over for the finishing blow.

**For Thou who forms a bond with me will live as my vessel, do you accept? **


	2. Chapter 2

September 22, 20XX

Saturday Afternoon

As if being shocked Takao jumped from his position. Tangled in sheets as he got up he fell from off the bed landing on the carpet with a loud thud to follow after it. The pain nipping around his upper torso as he was bundled in the sheets his legs searching for leverage.

He groaned as he got to leaning himself against the edge of the bed resting a hand on his forehead. "Something is just not right here..." He browsed the room looking at the different collection of electronics and books scattered along the shelves.

The deathly figure with the scythe in hand came to his mind.

He immediately started to grasp at his back but didn't feel any traces of a slash against him. The empty feeling was washed away as life began to circulate through his body again. With light breaths he got up throwing the sheets on the bed. He was only clothed in his boxers trying to remember how he got to this state or how he got to this bedroom in the first place.

The door to the room came open showing another male on the other end. He seemed to be Takao age but with short brown hair no longer than an inch going wildly in every direction. His brown eyes with a sense of despair in them as he crunched his teeth. His clothes seemed pretty casual with black shorts and tan shirt that laced down his chest.

"Takao! Are you alright?"

Taken aback some Takao looked at the person and back through the room again. "I'm good." He found his shirt on the ground and thrown it over his head trying to look decent with another person in the room. " How do you know who I am?"

"That's pretty mean buddy." He laughed entering the room. "We met at the train station because you were late to your grandfather's place, so I told him you'll be crashing at my place for the weekend." His smile didn't seem to change the story.

Takao finished buckling his faded jeans when he reached for the coat at the corner of the bed. On the back showed the deep cleave. "I guess so." He dropped it on the floor to examine the person once again. "You seem awfully familiar it's killing me that your name is not coming to mind." He crossed his arms thinking a little bit harder.

"Takine Kojirou."

With a flicker of amusement as if his past once took over him. "Ko-Koji?!" he stammered.

Within Takao memories Kojirou was a crybaby for the most part and that still couldn't be easily forgotten no matter how many years happen to go by. Koji could trip on his own two legs and burst out into tears and he would wait at least 5 minutes for things to settle down.

"I think I see some tears are in your eyes." Takao couldn't resist.

Koji rubbed an arm across his face restating Takao claim.

"It's not funny! Anyone would've been worried about you!"

_We're you always this bad at lying or am I really that perceptive?_

Little to Takao notice his stomach managed to change the conversation by speaking for the next few seconds. His expression of laughter turned to the point of embarrassment as his eyes turned from Koji and out to the bedroom window.

"Nice weather we're having" The clouds didn't reveal the sun and it appeared to be a light mist outdoors.

"We could put the breakfast in the microwave. It should be fine after that." Koji said without missing the cue.

Takao dropped his head some and after some silence. " This is what happens when you miss dinner and sleep through breakfast." he sighed.

Murasame Household

Evening

His grandparents shock to see him after many years was probably enough to put them in the grave without any regrets. His grandparents couldn't settle down with their welcoming as each couldn't resist to put him in their arms and talk for moments on ends. If It was held any longer Takao probably would've just slipped under their arms and escaped outside but under his circumstances it was tolerable, for today.

After being escorted to his room he learned it was the same room his dad slept in during his moments of growing up here. With no qualms against his dad it was best to learn what he once lived like and what might have encouraged him to move outside of Kamogawa to the states.

"Grandson, I know it's pretty late and there's much to talk about but we old folks must get some sleep." His grandfather said in a cheapish way.

"It's completely understandable. We can talk in the morning." He reassured him.

With a quick wave his grandfather closed the door and went to bed. Takao throwing only his coat on the bed searched the room. He came across a night stand near the bed, a dresser with a mirror across it, a sliding closet with some clean clothes hanging up, and a computer desk with a couple of books stacked in the corner. His dad had this large room to himself a little bit of jealousy could be seen on Takao face before falling onto the bed.

"Just too much," he yawned. "I'll take a shower in the morning." He kicked his shoes off and turned comfortably on the bed before slumber had the best of him.

September 23, 20XX

Murasame Household

Sunday Morning

Preferably Takao would've liked to sleep in but his grandfather had entered the room and was at the point of dragging his grandson out of the bed when he immediately thrown the sheets over his head. There wasn't much of a fight as Takao was obedient with showering and taking care of morning hygiene before breakfast.

He walked into the kitchen smelling the morning bacon and grits with assorted fruits on the table as his grandfather watched the morning news. His grandmother was still busy prepping other things for breakfast he almost thought it was an unnecessary amount of serving but dismissed that idea when his mouth began to salviate behind his fingers.

"Morning Ta-kun!" his grandmother exclaimed. "Breakfast will be rea- Oh my goodness!" as she turned herself from the stove after lowering the temperature. Takao shared a hesitant smile waiting to hear what's next when his grandfather was eying him from the corner of his eye at the table. "You look just like your father Ta-kun. Even wearing his favorite clothes you're just the spitting image of him."

"The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree." He joked as he grabbed onto his shirt. It was a red shirt with black and white 'x' on each shoulder and khaki colored slacks. "Breakfast looks great! I can't wait to take a bite out of it." His eyes were now filled with great anticipation as he licked his teeth preparing for the meal.

"Come have a seat grandson." His grandfather called for him. "I have somethings I want to discuss with you." He tapped on the corner of the table where Takao seat was at his right hand and his wife would most likely be at his left since there were milk and orange juice waiting at each designated seat.

After breakfast in which he hoped for any kind of escape a few knocks were at the front door. His grandmother went ahead to answer it greeting Takine as 'Koji-kun'. Hearing his own name called from a distance he made a dash for the door after appreciating the breakfast and announced he'll be back pretty late after exploring some of Kamogawa with his childhood friend. The two were now gone as Takao grandmother waved from a distance before closing the door.

Koji was having a good morning as a big grin was seen on his face and Takao was curious to ask about it. Since they already knew where the school was at they agreed on getting one of their friend before heading out to the shopping district to kill some time.

"So who are we grabbing?" asked Takao. "I know it's been a while since I last lived here so I know many are going to choke me for not remembering their name."

"Don't worry about it. If you weren't forgiven I'm sure someone would've choked you by now." Takao laughed lightly as he followed close to Koji. "You remember Hitori Ryoko?" he asked curiously.

Pondering his own thoughts Takao answered looking to the side. "I can't say I don't know her but wasn't her father a little too protective of her due to her pro-activeness as a kid? I'm sure she's like the school ace by now."

Koji was amused with each passing word he started to clap making Takao wonder about his reaction. "You're truly something Takao. She's Sekai-Ichi Academy (SIA) Track and Volleyball ace! She's already being looked abroad." Koji mood changed slightly when he continued. "She hasn't been her outgoing self lately." Takao perked his ears at this. "You'll when we get there."

A moment of silence passed between the two after Takao nodded. It was a few minutes into the walk before Koji escorted Takao to Ryoko front door. With a couple of knocks the two waited before hearing a couple of steps coming at the door. When the door was opened a female with messy jet black hair and worn blue pajamas peered at the two tiredly before gasping for air after looking at Takao.

"Yo-you!" she hugged Takao after lunging at him. Takao raised both hands in the air when Koji was looking for answer between the two.

"Takao! What in world man?!" Koji was confused.

"I promise you I didn't do anything." Takao explained. The girl still kept her arms around him with her head resting tiredly on his stomach.

A few moments into the fiasco she raised her head looking at Takao with grey eyes. Her arms reached for Takao collar leaving him slightly bewildered and nudging his head back before her grip began to choke him.

"Stupid Tao-kun! Stupid! Stupid! I hate everything about you! Why did you have to return?!" Her tantrum started to rattle him as he struggled for air.

"Ryoko-san! Takao doesn't look so good." Koji mentioned worriedly.

Ryoko used her weight throwing Takao into Koji and both falling to the ground. "Shut-up dumbass! If you knew a lick of my problems-" she hesitantly stopped before stepping back to her door and staring at the two halfheartedly. "What brings you both here anyway?"

Takao head was between his legs with each arm rested on a knee his psych destroyed after losing a match. Koji picked up on this picking up Takao from the floor and supporting him from one arm.

"For old time sake lets hang out." Koji shot. "Plus, I'm sure Takao deserves an apology some time after this." Takao was still depressed as if chanting a spell which sounded like 'she actually choked me' whispered over and over. "Get it together man!"

She reached for a strand of her hair taking into consideration Koji's offer before smiling widely. "No apologies but I will come along." Takao wanted to cry. "Let me get dressed. I'll be ready in a little bit." Ryoko allowed them to enter for now as she went off to her room.

Shopping District

Afternoon

Ryoko had tagged along with the group dressed in blue jeans and a red shirt with black words over it reading 'Lucky Girl'. You could say that her charm also increased another 22% now that she done her hair that which was wavy stopping in the middle of her back and a little make-up. She was an eye-catcher to anyone within her group but her personality could be a slight turn off for some.

Through the various areas of the shopping district they found the movie theatre, a couple of restaurants, a clothing store, accessory store, the police station, and a club. There was more to explore but lunch seemed to be on the group mind so they went off to the burger shop taking their seats.

"This makes you that weird transfer student that will cause problems throughout the school year Tao-kun." Ryoko sipped some of her soda letting that slip intentionally.

"So what if it does?" he retorted nonchalantly tapping his fingers on the table.

"Easy you two." Koji attempted to calm the situation when he realized others were looking. "What classes have you decided on Takao?"

"Physics II and English IV with a couple of electives." Responded Takao.

"Why do you use honorifics with me but not with Tao-kun!" snapped Ryoko. "I'm also a friend of seven years ago it's only fair he get's treated with the same respect." Her presence seemed to have overwhelmed Koji as he felt much smaller then normal next to her.

"Takao is fine between us but if this makes you feel uncomfortable Tao-kun is fine too." Takao was now sighing while he tried to ease the conversation himself. Ryoko was easing off pushing both fingers together hesitantly while thinking and not giving eye contact to either of the two.

"We're grown people here and it's necessary to give each other the respect when referring to one another. I'm not wrong on that much." Her voice eventually etched into a low murmur after she was done.

"Hitori-chan" spoke Koji.

Ryoko left jab deserved compliments from amongst the crowd as Koji was left sliding against the floor. A bystander started to clap by themselves and shortly stopped when no one joined them.

Murasame Household

Evening

Takao was at the table with his grandparents eating dinner as they watched the news from afar. It seemed the weather all week was going to covered in clouds and slight storms with 10% chance of snow. To his own memories as a kid he recalled Kamogawa being rather sunny all year round with summer storms but since he's not the weatherman he kept it to himself as a Fall thing.

"Grandson." his grandfather started. "You start school tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yes sir." Out of respect. What happened today really bothered him. "I agreed to leave with Ryoko-san and Koji-kun tomorrow morning some time around 7'am."

"Already planning ahead." added his grandmother. Takao smiled in response trying to not trouble his grandparents too much.

With the open conversation at the table they all returned to their rooms for the night after dinner. Takao was given a spare key to the house and with much delight he showered before returning to the room and dressing into pajamas for the night. On the nightstand his cellphone had red light going off signaling a message he hasn't checked.

"From Ryoko-san." he said solemnly.

Ryoko-san

[I don't think Koji is feeling good so I'll see you in the morning.] 20:33

(ME) -Kuro-

[Thanks. I should be ready if anything.] 20:52

Tapping the close command and setting the alarm through his phone he wrapped himself in sheets and waited for sleep to get the best of him. He only been here for two nights and wondered why his family never took the time to contact him but under simple deduction the time zones were almost a 10 hour difference so he kind of expected one at the end of week with a call from both his parents asking about school.

**Say my name or thou future will be followed with great despair.**

Takao rolled on his back and whipped to his side covering his face with one arm and shaking only a little bit during his his dreams he was searching but didn't know what to look for. The voice echoed but it was too low to make out the words so he kept walking awaiting the next command.

"S...Sh-..." he mumbled in his sleep before yanking the blanket over his head.


End file.
